


It's Clear

by CoffeePillow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePillow/pseuds/CoffeePillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are set ablaze in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Clear

It was sunny out, the air hinted it was going to be a bit frosty in the night, that worried Clarke. 

That worried her a lot.

"It won't get easier, Clarke." Bellamy told her, "Everything is a mess, Finn's death and all. How do you do it? How do you..." he stopped himself, he placed his weapon down on the rusty table, noticing Clarke's sobs. 

"Clarke?"

"I wish this never happened, Bellamy." Wiping away the tears that were falling, "I'm so scared." She stood up and saw him walking towards her. 

He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, the feeling of her hair tickling the top of his hands, setting them ablaze. "It's okay to be scared." his voice was soft, comforting, "I need you, Clarke. I need you here with me, we can pull this thing together, okay?" she turned her head away from him, biting her bottom lip. "Clarke." he rubbed his hand up her arm, "Please, look at me." she turned to face him, "I won't leave you, ever. I'm just letting you know that." 

"Bellamy..."

"I need you to know that. I'm tired of the people that we care about get ripped away from us. I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you." the way he sounded, it was like a mantra, and oath all in one. It felt right in his mouth. His hands fell away from her, wanting to hold her hands, they were inching closer, but he decided it was a bad idea. 

It was a still intense moment for them, it was an almost confession. Clarke moved closer to him, "Bellamy... please don't fall in love with me." she looked nervous, hoping his answer was the one she was wanting. 

"Too late, Clarke." 

Her lips trembled, "Bell-"

He kissed her, hands cupping her face gently, he kissed her slow and gently. He was the one to pull away, and looked at her like she was the sun. "I'm leaving for a trip with O, to secure more areas around the Ark." he was waiting for her answer but she was speechless. "Please, say something?"

"How long?" her voiced wavered a bit.

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

He chuckled, "I have no idea, but I know it has been a long time."

"Do you think this is wrong?" she asked, her hands on top of his chest, "do you think this is a good idea?" she looked puzzled. Bellamy was giving her all sorts of emotions at once this has never happened. She was supposed to be the calm and collected one, and now her hands are shaking. 

"Falling in love isn't wrong, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to fic some Bellamy/Clarke because I was bored.


End file.
